Henry Pym (Oblivius)
Doctor Henry "Hank" Pym is a scientist, entomologist, physicist and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who developed and possesses the Ant-Man Suit and by his alter-ego, Ant-Man, Goliath, or Molecule Man, is also an American crimefighter and superhero, having the ability to manipulate his size and communicate with ants and insects. He is also the fiance of crimefighter Janet Van Dyne, whose superhero alter-ego is the Wasp. History Childhood As a child, Pym was abused by his alcoholic mother after his father had died of tuberculosis. He was regularly beaten up and howled at, leading him to depression. One day, his mother, while drunk, attempted to kill him, and in self defense, he stabbed her. Traumatized by those events, Pym eventually fell under the influence of drugs and alcohol. However, his new foster family encouraged him to be a scientist, and he showed great interest on ants. Later, after graduating from Harvard, Pym became a renowned scientist and entomologist, and later became a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Ambushed After graduating at the top of his class at Harvard, Pym soon became one of the head physicists at Vernon Industries. He also marries his longtime girlfriend, Maria Trovaya. At Vernon Industries, he meets Janet Van Dyne, the daughter of CEO, Vernon Van Dyne. Hank and his wife Trovaya travel to Wakanda, where Hank is supposed to demonstrate and exhibit his 'Pym Particles,' a subatomic type of particle that can alter and manipulate the size of an object. Impressed by his creation, Ulysses Klaw attempts to burglarize his Pym Particles. However, Pym and Trovaya prohibit Klaw from doing so. Enraged and desperate, Klaw summons his henchmen and assassinates Trovaya, however, Pym uses his Pym Particles to reduce himself to ant size to escape. Returning to America, Pym is devastated and traumatized because of his wife's death. He turns to drugs and becomes mentally distressed. However, Janet helps him recover to his original state. Becoming Ant-Man Pym and Janet soon embark in a romantic relationship together. Meanwhile, Hank starts performing tests with his miraculous Pym Particles. He creates a helmet that transmits radio and electric waves to ants allowing him to communicate and control them. He also creates a special suit designed to adjust to the size reducing Pym Particles. He starts regularly embarking in journeys with ants, and soon dubs himself Ant-Man. Later, he designs loads of other equipment like a size increasing Pym Particle that will allow him to increase his size. Wanting to utilize his astonishing creations, he becomes the crimefighter Ant-Man as a way to relieve his disorders and mental problems and complete his wish to avenge the purpose of the creation of the Pym Particles. Soon, Janet, who turns out to also be an agent of SHIELD, discovers Hank's alter-ego and tells him about her other secret occupation. Janet convinces Hank to introduce his Pym Particles to SHIELD. Reluctant, Hank agrees to do so and under the supervision of SHIELD, Hank is officially allowed to continue his crimefighting. He also joins SHIELD, and becomes their major scientist along Janet. Yellowjacket and the Creation of Wasp In a mysterious night, Janet's father is found dead in his mansion. Although the doctors assure her that her father has died a natural death, Janet is convinced that his father's death was a murder, for his will had been recently changed which involved the heir of the company to be the infamous Darren Cross. Convinced that Darren was involved in the 'murder' of her father, Janet sends Hank on a mission to observe Darren. As Ant-Man in a reduced size, Hank secretly enters Darren's home. Hank is shocked when he discovers that Darren has been observing Hank and has been investigating and trying to get hold of the Ant-Man suit. The next day, the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier is ambushed by what Maria Hill thinks is HYDRA, however Hank discovers that there are double agents and traitors within the helicarrier. Although Hank takes out most of the rogue agents, some of them escape with his Pym Particle formulas. Only then does Hank realize that some SHIELD double agents had exposed Hank's secret alter ego and the existence of the Pym Particles to Darren who wanted to create his own version of the Ant-Man suit so that he could sell it to a significant interested buyer, HYDRA. Janet enlisted the help of a Vernon Industries employee to learn about Darren's progress of the Ant-Man Imitation Suit. Finally, she learns that Darren has completed his version of the Ant-Man suit, the Yellowjacket Suit. Hank knows that the building is guarded top to bottom and there is no way, even in his reduced size, that he can infiltrate the building without being spotted. Hank employs former thief Scott Lang, and equips him with the Ant-Man Suit and infiltrate the premises where an exhibition of the Yellowjacket Suit is going on. Scott escapes with the Yellowjacket suit but is spotted by security and Darren. He sacrifices himself to protect Hank. Enraged, Hank avenges his friend's death by using the Reverse Pym Particles to turn into Goliath and destroy the whole building and reverses to his original size. Darren, completely jeopardized, equips the Yellowjacket suit and battles Hank who equips his Ant-Man suit. Yellowjacket overpowers Hank who is in the state near death. Janet interferes midst battle, equips Hank's Ant-Man suit and defeats Yellowjacket by throwing him into a bug zapper, which explodes, supposedly killing Darren. After the events, Hank realizes that Janet is the one who is the most worthy and valiant and who deserves his creation the most and upon the request of Janet, Hank creates the Wasp suit for her, and together, they become a crimefighting duo. Joining the Avengers After a year, Hank and Janet join the Avengers as a ragtag emergency squadron in order to resist against Loki's Chitaurian invasion waves. Upon reaching SHIELD clearance level nine, Hank attends all classified and important missions. Powers and Abilities Powers Ant-Man Suit *''' Size Manipulation: Using self-developed technology through Pym Particles, Pym is able to reduce and increase his size, to the size of a giant, or approximately the size of an ant. He still maintains his regular sized strength and resilience while in reduced scale, and upon expanding, Pym not only increases his strength, but his durability does so too, making him almost unbeatable. Also obtaining momentum or kinetic energy in both tiny and giant scales and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to his normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, therefore, momentarily giving Pym enhanced strength while in regular size. : *''' Superhuman Strength: While wearing the Ant-Man suit in miniature form, Pym possesses superhuman strength due to his increased density, enabling him to take multiple opponents of normal human size. While in his Goliath state, Pym lowers his density but massively increases his superhuman strength, causing his strength to be multiplied and the strength of regular sized people to turn out as weak as ants to him. *'Insect Manipulation: '''Pym, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suit's helmet, can communicate with organisms the size of insects, especially ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over these insects. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect: '''Pym is a genius in the highest caliber and was able to make Pym Particles and the Ant-Man Suit by himself. It took Darren Cross a large amount of time to replicate the Ant-Man suit. * Master Scientist: Pym demonstrates knowledge of different disciplines, including biology, engineering, chemistry and physics. *'Master Interrogator: '''Pym is exclusive in interrogations of different individuals and is known for extracting information from the most notorious individuals. This skill set comes from his S.H.I.E.L.D training. *'Proficient Martial Artist: '''Although a bit rusty at other fighting skills, Pym is proficient at martial arts, judo and Japanese combat as part of his extensive S.H.I.E.L.D training. He is shown battling many henchmen with ease without his Ant-Man Suit and has been seen punching a steel wall without getting wounded. Weaknesses '''Ant-Man Suit *'Reality Adjustment: '''After extensively reducing his size while in his Ant-Man suit, Pym experienced from what he called a Reality Adjustment. This disorder made him perplexed between what was real and what wasn't and when he was not utilizing the suit, he could not differentiate between his thoughts and reality. Also, this reality adjustment led him to believe that he was in the Quantum subatomic realm even if he wasn't. '''Formerly' *'Bi-Polar Disorder: '''Due to the abuse he had suffered from in his childhood, Pym suffered from depression, which led him to be intolerant and lack confidence. Doctor Monica Chang confirmed that he had a Bi-Polar disorder. He has at times behaved roughly with his fellow allies and his beloved fiance, infamously, once slapping her, causing their relationship to dwindle once. In recent times, he has regained his confidence, however, he is still notable for having some existing flaws. *'Addiction: '''Hank regularly turned to cocaine after returning from crusades with the Avengers or SHIELD. He kept this dark side of his a secret, although his fiance later found out. She encouraged him to leave this addiction, and with her help, he eventually did. Trivia *Part of the origin story is inspired by Jaga 321's "The Ant Man" Season One synopsis. *Hank's appearance is designed to be like actor Aaron Eckhart. Category:Adventurers Category:Electric Blasts Category:Super Durability Category:Engineers Category:Characters Category:Oblivius Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:Canadian Category:Scientists Category:Chemists Category:SHIELD members Category:Avengers Category:Living Characters Category:Size Changing Category:Zoopathy Category:Engaged Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Good Characters Category:Exposed (only to S.H.I.E.L.D.) Identity Category:Drug Addicts Category:Secret Identity Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:DuttPanda Category:Insane Characters